Despite the introduction of IP telephony implemented in software for use on computers, telephone devices, such as desktop telephones, are still abundant. In particular in professional office use, such telephone devices may be connected to headset systems to enable hands-free telephony. Such headsets are configured to be connected to either a handset port or a specifically provided headset port of the telephone device, often via an interface unit, and the set up of the headset to the specific telephone device is typically dependent on manufacturer, telephone type, make, etc. Even though the telephone line ports of telephone devices are highly regulated and standardized with regards to the electrical properties and port pin-out, such standardization has not taken place regarding the handset ports of the telephone devices.
For each make of a telephone device, the receive and transmit signal lines of the telephone body, i.e. the handset and/or headset ports, must be correctly coupled to the receive and transmit signal lines of the headset. In that no standards exist for the handset and/or headset ports, no standard exists as to which of the signal lines from the telephone handset and/or headsets port constitutes the receive line for signals and which the transmit line. Therefore, a basic set up for a headset system typically includes performing a call to a test user to provide a test signal for the interface unit and to test which combination of receive/transmit settings provides the best signal quality and strength, often using a trial and error switching to test all possible permutation combinations.
The set up or configuration may be manual as e.g. suggested in “Jabra GN9350 Set-up guide”, in which a person setting up the headset to a telephone device can select between seven permutation settings, typically via a base, an amplifier or an interface unit. A test call is performed by the person setting up the headset, and the test person receiving the call listen to the caller using the seven permutation settings sequentially. The permutation settings at which the test person indicates that the best signal is received is selected.
The configuration may also be performed automatically or semi-automatically in that the interface unit performs the test call and selects the best connection, and/or the interface unit may connect to a database via the telephone or via a separate interface network connection to receive the specific telephone permutation settings from a look-up table.
It is a disadvantage of the prior art configuration routines that they all require manual interaction during the set up and further that it, in the manual configuration, is a subjective decision of the test caller which permutation setting leads to the “best” result. Furthermore, the prior art configuration routines all require the telephone system to be working before a headset system can be configured.